


A Series of Interconnected Moments

by FandomJumper (littlelostcat)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/FandomJumper
Summary: Like the title says, a series of interconnected moments.  A quick fic about McShep falling for each other.





	A Series of Interconnected Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I recently did a rewatch of this show and Holy Hera I miss this show, I miss this fandom, and I miss writing fic. I haven't written in a very long time, and haven't written something I've posted in even longer. All mistakes are my own and I'm totally open to comments and criticisms. :)
> 
> _Edit: I realized that I and my spell check misspelled John's name. Woooboooy._

John knew the moment he began to fall for Rodney; of course, it wasn't a nosedive into lust and love. It was a deliriously slow glide with turbulence and fire power and one or two near death collisions. But, yeah, he can tell you the moment. If you asked him, he could probably figure out the exact coordinates that they had both been standing; but, not that he would actually know those and not like he used Rodney’s longitude as his current password. That would be silly and ridiculously sentimental, and John Shepherd was not silly nor sentimental. 

But … Rodney had stood over him in the control room, before they'd established it as such, and had smugly tucked his laptop under his arm and said, "Come with, Major.” Then he’d marched out of the room without even a question as to whether John would follow. He absolutely didn’t think about that later, when he was alone or when he was running through the city and he absolutely didn’t later wonder what else that scientist would order him to do. 

He followed McKay through the city, pausing every now and then when a door opened or a room lit up for him. Even in the midst of losing Colonel Sumner and the others, even with the Wraith apparently out there, this was pretty cool and something he was definitely going to look into when they got the others back. They had ended up in the jumper bay and McKay had led him into Jumper 3, then the jumper had latched onto him in a an almost visceral way. I mean, how do you describe excitement, fear, thrill, lust, amazement, intrigue, bewilderment and a touch of hesitant welcome? When he'd sat in the pilot seat it felt like the controls had clicked into place, a lock finding its key. And Dr. Rodney McKay had done that. 

So, yeah, John remembers in vivid detail the seven minute stretch where he began to fall for Dr. Rodney McKay.

*****

And, yes, Rodney also remembers when he began to fall for the lieutenant colonel. Or moments, because Rodney is nothing if not the scientist who needs multiple pieces of data. The first data point dinged, flashing, and sounded when John had done the math for the gates in less time than it took Rodney to scoff at the impossibility. 720. Those numbers and the subsequent gate address they unlocked were forever burned in Rodney's mind, because being able to do that without so much as a moment to think? Yeah, that was just sexy. Especially when the person doing it was wearing a military uniform, with a gun and had a habit of encroaching on his personal space, and could kick his ass seven ways from Tuesday. Oh, that might be something to think about later. 

The secondary point in Rodney's data set was when Sheppard had nonchalantly mentioned that he could have been in Mensa. Later that data point would be a point of a joke and point of (loving) mockery, but in that moment Rodney had gone from mildly curious about Major Sheppard to stop-the-presses-could-this-man-shoot-me-and-count-the-ways-while-doing-so-and-look-at-that-hair. Of course, for Rodney, it hadn't been a slow descent because nothing for happens for McKay the way it does for Sheppard. It had been a slap in the face that left him speechless, then annoyed, and finally more frustrated than Riemann hypothesis. 

In fact, Rodney spent a good few weeks trying to figure out the extent of his infatuation and then another few months suppressing it. Then he'd given up because like Newton said, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. 

For every standard trip through the wormhole, there is an equal and opposite moment where Sheppard would non-standardly manhandle Rodney to the ground, or the wall, or the jumper and McKay's libido would react as equally as ready each time and in the opposite of the immediate desired reaction. He did not need to lust after the major, then he certainly didn’t need to lust after the newly promoted lieutenant colonel. 

But, Rodney is and always was a sadist. So, yeah, the moment he fell for Sheppard was one of the least opportune times. 

*****

John remembers their first kiss, the one which cost Zelenka twenty dollars thanks-so-much-and-why-hadn't-he-waited-for-Rodney-to-kiss-him-first? They had been on a mission, M7X-973 if he recalled correctly (and,yes, he recalled correctly), it wasn't even a mission so much as a diplomatic rendezvous. Teyla had been with Kanaan on New Athos and Ronon had mysteriously disappeared from the briefing when it was decided that the peaceful mission was a go. Apparently he had overdue reports that he had to do. 

Sure. 

John remembers draping an arm over Rodney's should and pushing him forward, "Looks like it's the dynamic duo, buddy."

"And who am I in this duo? I'm no one's sidekick, Sheppard," McKay bristled. 

""Shut up, McKay." He nodded to Chuck, "Dial 'er up."

The utterly familiar and normal familiar whoosh and stillness of the wormhole filled the gateroom, and honestly, how could he know that the next time he crossed that horizon he'd have bruises from McKay's greedy hands on his hips and the breathy whispers of McKay ringing in his ears? But he could still taste McKay on his lips and feel his warmth on his fingertips so …. as far as first kisses go, he’d definitely had worse. 

*****

Rodney remembers their first fight; and surprisingly it hadn't been his fault. I mean, it takes two to tango and fight and all, but in this case the lead in this dance was definitely one Lt. Col. John Shepherd. He had been working in the lab, Zelenka and Gibbons were working on the jumpers and for the life of him he doesn't know why that detail sticks out in his mind. But, there they were working on the jumpers and sending data back to Rodney when Shepard had breezed in and declared that they were going on a mission tomorrow. Apparently Woolsey had been going through the database of planets in order to be a more “involved” leader and had found a planet that corresponded with one from another database. 

Cool, Rodney thought. 

"Whatever," he muttered and went back to the data being sent over. 

It. Was. Riveting. And he wanted to kill himself. And _why_ was Zelenka in the jumper bay again?

They hadn’t mentioned the kiss since M7X-973. And Rodney had kept his distance without looking like he was keeping his distance, so he focused on the screen in front of him. Until Sheppard had rolled his eyes, flicked something in the back of the lab on with his accursed gene, and left. 

Apparently it was an ancient alarm clock. 

And apparently either Sheparrd or its previous owner had set it to go off, at deafening levels, five minutes later. 

M9X-307 was fine, it was the standard mission where something went wrong and Rodney fixed it. And, of course, Sheppard had done some death defying act that a) caused Rodney's heart to stop mid-configuration and b) won him the affections of the chief's daughter. And the chief's wife. And, awkwardly, the chief himself. So where does the fight come in?

Easy. Sheppard hadn't declined. Any of them. Of course he would love to dine with the chief's daughter, and yes, more wine would be lovely. And, oh, is that the chief's wife coming to visit? Why, wherever could her top had gone? Oh, my, yes that is the chief himself offering Sheppard and his team anything he wanted (but not really his team that was more an after afterthought). Because Sheppard had stopped the device from imploding and causing a reverse reaction that would cause the underground system to implode. 

Oh, wait, that had been Rodney from the underground control room. Sheppard had led the "scientists", and Rodney used that turn extremely loosely, out from their bunker beneath the grand hall. 

Sheppard hadn't thanked Rodney, the chief hadn't acknowledged him and, in fact, had sniffed at his explanation of what happened. When Rodney had dragged Sheppard away from the soon-to-be orgy, John had shoved his hands away and stopped him with a single look.

“What the hell?” he shoved again, “Listen McKay, I don't know what’s wrong with you. We need to keep these people happy, or did you forget the naquadah they have literally growing on their trees.” He may have pointed to said trees with an angry finger. 

"Of course I haven't," McKay had growled. He might have forgotten. "But we don't need a football team of baby Shepherd's running around the galaxy so maybe cool it down.”

Sheppard had frozen and turned, his body tense and his eyes wide. "We're going to forget you said that, Dr. McKay. And don't assume one cheap lip lock after one crap mission let's you decide anything about my sex life. I do what I have to.” He turned to walk away then turned back, “And for the record, she doesn’t want to sleep with me, McKay. We just saved her town. They are showing appreciation. Try not to be an ass about it.”

Then he had stormed away, which hindsight seems more like he walked away very slowly, and Rodney had stayed where he was then stormed to his guess cabin, incidentally the one he was sharing with Sheppard. And, yes, he actually stormed away from the now finished argument without a backward glance. 

And of course, two hours later, Shepherd had come back with his shirt pulled out and was that a button missing? His cheeks were flushed and his hair pulled in every direction, and he didn't look at McKay once. Instead he crawled into the bed farthest from the door and window with a mumbled, "Apparently the chief's daughter's wanted a football team of baby Shepherds."

"Did you remind her that one lip lock didn't determine your sex life too?" McKay snapped without taking his eyes from his work. 

"No," Sheppard said into the pillow, “I thanked her for the offer and declined, told her it wouldn't be fair to this guy I was possibly seeing."

Rodney stared at the screen, flicked a glance at Sheppard who had now buried his head under the pillow, "Well, I'm sure that guy appreciates the sacrifice you made."

The pillow nodded.

So, yeah, first fight. Neither really apologized but Rodney may have brought him breakfast so as to avoid possible embarrassment and John may have let him fly the jumper back to the gate. 

*****

Of course, they both remember the first time they had sex. And, John is pretty sure Atlantis has the whole thing recorded. Rodney is positive of it, especially when She replayed the audio through the PA system in his room the second time (this time in an actual bed) they had sex.


End file.
